To be a father and a good husband
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Lady kicked Tramp out of the house, so Simba helped him bring her back. Meanwhile, Mufasa teaches Clifford on how to be a father. Note, this was a collaboration between me and LionKingxClifford in roleplay.


One day at England Town, Tramp and Scamp are walking around town.

Tramp said, "Ah, nice day, isn't it son?"

Scamp said, "Sure thing pop. This place had gotten better since I ran away."

Tramp said, "Glad to hear it."

Soon, they saw a dogcatcher cart coming this way. Tramp gasped and said, "Son quickly, get behind the bushes."

So Scamp went behind the bushes. As the cart came, Tramp duck for cover. Soon, he saw some dogs in the cart. He felt that he recognize those dogs before.

Tramp said, "Hey wait a minute, I think I know those dogs before."

Scamp said, "You do."

Tramp said, "Yes. Wait here."

Tramp went toward them and saw Lulu, Rosita, Fifi, and Trixie. Trixie looked at Tramp and said, "Tramp, is that you?"

Tramp said, "Yes, it is."

Fifi said, "Well, it about time you show up. I even brought some of your old love ones with me."

Tramp said, "Really?"

Rosita said, said, "Yep and it finally good to see you Tramp."

Trixie said, "We thought you wouldn't be able to save us."

Tramp said, "Of course I can."

Rosita said, "But can you hurry and save us? The dogcatcher will be here any minute."

Tramp said, "Right."

So Tramp unlock the cage and set the dogs free. They all hide behind the bushes as the cart leaves.

Tramp said, "That was close..."

Lulu said, "Wow, thank p. You're good."

Tramp said, "Thanks."

Fifi said, "So, who's your son Tramp?"

Tramp said, "Oh, this is my son Scamp. Scamp, this is Fifi, Trixie, Rosita, and Lulu."

Scamp said, "Nice to meet you."

Lulu said, "Oh what a cute little puppy. Wait, how did you have a son? You weren't married."

Tramp said, "Of course I was."

Trixie said, "So, who's the wife? We all fell in love with you, but didn't get married."

Tramp said, "Her name is Lady."

Rosita said, "Oh, that spaniel dog."

Tramp said, "Yep. Now, since you have nowhere to go, I'll take you to my place for now."

Fifi said, "Thanks."

So Tramp took the dogs to his place. Meanwhile, Danielle went to tell Clifford about the big news.

Danielle said, "Hey Clifford, I have something to tell you."

Clifford said, "What is it dear?"

Danielle said, "I'm pregnant."

Clifford said, "What?"

Danielle said, "I'm having a baby."

Clifford was shocked and smile. "That's great."

Danielle said, "You think so?"

Clifford said, "Of course."

Danielle said, "Thanks, I do have trouble knowing what to name the baby."

Clifford said, "Don't worry, we'll figure it out soon. Now that you excuse me, I'm gonna go for a walk."

So Clifford left. He went outside and said, "Oh no, I can't believe this is happening. I'm not ready yet. Not now. I don't know the first thing about being a father."

Soon, Mufasa came and said, "Hello Clifford."

Clifford said, "Oh, hi Mufasa."

Mufasa said, "What seem to be troubling you?"

Clifford sighed and said, "Well, Danielle just told me that she was pregnant and she is gonna be having a baby, but I don't know a first thing about being a father."

Mufasa said, "Do not worry. You'll adjust."

Clifford said, "But how?"

Mufasa said, "Well, I bet I can help you."

Clifford said, "You can."

Mufasa said, "Of course. Now, in order to be a father, you must get a new job."

Clifford said, "Like?"

Mufasa said, "Well, what are you good at?"

Clifford said, "Hmm, I'm not sure. I'm good at a lot of things."

Mufasa said, "Well, I'm sure you'll find one soon."

Clifford said, "Great."

So Clifford went to look for a new job. Meanwhile, Tramp was making sure that the ladies are doing just fine. Soon, Scamp came and said, "Uh dad, are you sure this is a good idea?"

Tramp said, "Of course it is."

Scamp said, "But what will mom say when she get back?"

Tramp said, "Not sure, but let keep it between us for right now."

Scamp said, "Got it."

Soon, Angel came and said, "Uh Scamp, we got a problem."

Scamp said, "What is it?"

Angel said, "Your mom is almost home. If she see this, your father will be toast."

Scamp said, "Oh no."

Tramp said, "I got an idea, Scamp go distract your mother while I hide the ladies."

Scamp said, "Got it."

So Scamp went outside to see his mother.

Scamp said, "Hey mom."

Lady said, "Hi Scamp."

Scamp said, "Um, where are you going?"

Lady said, "I'm heading home. I need to take a long shower."

Scamp said, "No, you can't go home yet."

Lady said, "Why not?"

Scamp said, "Because, we ran out of water. Yeah, after Emily Elizabeth used it all to wash Nala."

Lady said, "Oh dear. Don't worry, I'll just go use the sprinkler. I'll just go in and get some shampoo."

Scamp said, "No. We don't have shampoo."

Lady said, "We don't?"

Scamp said, "No. Emily Elizabeth used it all."

Lady said, "I just bought ten shampoo yesterday. I don't think Emily Elizabeth would've bought that many."

Scamp said, "Maybe she did..."

Lady said, "Besides, that was ages ago."

Scamp said, "Well, um."

Lady said, "Scamp, what is going on? Are you hiding something?"

Scamp said, "No. I'm just hungry."

Lady said, "Oh, okay. I'll go to the kitchen and make you something."

Scamp said, "No, you can't go to the kitchen either."

Lady said, "Why not?"

Scamp said, "Because, the faucet broke and the water began filling up."

Lady said, "But you just say we don't have any water."

Scamp said, "Only for the bathroom we don't."

Lady said, "Alright Scamp, I know what you're hiding. Spill it."

Scamp said, "I'd rather not."

Lady said, "Alright that it."

So Lady started heading toward the front door. Scamp quickly stop her and grabbed her collar and ran off with it.

Lady said, "Scamp, give my collar back right now."

Scamp said, "Catch me if you can mom."

So Lady started going after Scamp to get her collar back. Soon, Lady heard something. She saw Tramp giving another lady dog a special grooming. Soon, she gasped and she was angry. She went to the front door and knocked for Tramp to come out.

Lady said, "Tramp, you come out right now."

Soon, Tramp came and said, "Oh, Lady um, what are you doing here?"

Lady said, "You know what I'm doing."

Tramp said, "Well I was just taking a bath."

Lady said, "Liar. You let another female dog in the house did you."

Tramp said, "I had no choice!"

Lady said, "Cork it Tramp."

Soon, Rosita came out and said, "Tramp, who is at the door?"

Tramp said, "Oh uh Rosita, this is Lady my wife."

Rosita said, "Oh so this is your wife. Well it nice to meet you. Your husband did a good job letting the other girls stay while we get back on our paws."

Lady said, "Wait, what other girls?"

Tramp said, "Um Lady, let me explain."

Rosita said, "Tramp also invited Lulu, Fifi, and Trixie here too."

Lady gasped and said, " p, is this true?"

Tramp said, "Yes, but only because the dogcatcher had them in his wagon. I'm not leaving you, honey."

Lady said, "Well I'm glad you save them from the dogcatcher, but I don't like those ladies coming in our house."

Tramp said, "Oh come on dear. It just for a few day."

Lady said, "Grr, I want you to take them out of the house right now."

Tramp said, "What? I can't do that."

Lady said, "If you don't take them out, then we're getting a divorce."

Tramp said, "What? You can't do that."

Lady said, "Of course I can. so what is it gonna be?"

Tramp said, "Well maybe you should get yourself out."

Lady gasped.

Tramp said, "I mean um."

Soon, Scamp bump into Lady.

Lady said, "Scamp."

Scamp said, "Um, mom. I was just um."

Lady said, "Scamp, go to your doghouse now. You're grounded."

Scamp said, "Why?"

Lady said, "One for taking my collar and two for lying. Now go."

So Scamp went to the doghouse.

Lady said, "And you Tramp, I will now have a divorce. Since this was my house before you came along, I would ask you and your girlfriends to leave."

Tramp said, "But-"

Lady said, "No but."

Lady took off the wedding rings and kick Tramp and the ladies out of the house.

Tramp said, "Oh no."

Lulu said, "You don't need her Tramp."

Trixie said, "You still got us."

Tramp said, "Yeah, but I love Lady more. I can't believe she divorce me."

Fifi said, "It's all right."

Tramp said, "No, it's not."

Rosita said, "What are you gonna do now?"

Tramp sighed and said, "I guess the only place I'm wanted is the Prideland."

Lulu said, "Where?"

Tramp said, "The Prideland. It where my friend Simba lives."

Rosita said, "Oh okay. Well, we'll see you later then."

Tramp said, "See ya."

So Tramp walk sadly to the Prideland to find Simba. Soon, he found him.

Tramp said, "Hey Simba."

Simba said, "Ah, hello there Tramp. What brings you here?"

Tramp said, "Lady kicked me out."

Simba gasped and said, "Oh dear. She didn't divorce you did she."

Tramp said, "She did, now I have no place to go, but here."

Simba said, "You may stay."

Tramp said, "Aw, thanks Simba. Although, I might miss Lady pretty much."

Simba said, "Well, maybe I can help you win her back."

Tramp said, "You can?"

Simba said, "Yep, I have ways with the ladies when I was young."

Tramp said, "Yeah, who doesn't."

Simba said, "Come on, let get started."

So Simba took Tramp to teach him how to get Lady back. Meanwhile, Danielle was sitting on the couch with her baby who is still in her belly. She is also waiting for Clifford to return.

Danielle said, "Man, where is Clifford? I hope nothing is wrong."

Soon, Collette and Annette came.

Annette said, "Hey sis, what up?"

Danielle said, "Hey girls. Guess what, I'm pregnant."

Collette said, "Ooh, you're having a baby. That is so sweet."

Annette said, "Have you told Clifford about it?"

Danielle said, "Yes."

Collette said, "How did he react?"

Danielle said, "He said it okay."

Annette said, "Uh Danielle, that's what all men say."

Danielle said, "What do you mean?"

Collette said, "Well men doesn't really like having a baby. Maybe for Clifford is because he's still a pup and he doesn't know the first thing about being a father."

Danielle said, "Oh, right."

Annette said, "Do you even have a baby shower?"

Danielle said, "What?"

Collette said, "Baby shower. It like clothing, toys, baby foods, and diapers for babies."

Danielle said, "Hmm, I don't think I have any of those."

Annette said, "You know, if we can, we can go to the store and buy some babies stuff."

Danielle said, "Great idea, but I'm not sure if three dogs are safe to buy some babies stuff."

Collette said, "We can also get Daffodil, Tifu, and Zuri to help as well."

Danielle said, "Great, let go."

So the girls went to get the others and they went to the mall. Meanwhile, Clifford and Mufasa are at the meadow teaching Clifford of how to be a father.

Mufasa said, "Alright Clifford, you ready."

Clifford said, "Ready."

Mufasa said, "Now, the first thing you need to know about working is your skills. What are your skills Clifford?"

Clifford said, "Hmm, digging and finding bones."

Mufasa said, "Okay. How do you feel about being a carny?"

Clifford said, "A what?"

Mufasa said, "A carny is a person who works at a carnival."

Clifford said, "What do they do?"

Mufasa said, "Well for one they do act for entertainer and they also conduct the rides as well."

Clifford said, "Cool!"

Mufasa said, "Come on, there's a carnival up ahead."

Clifford said, "Great."

So Mufasa took Clifford to the carnival to work.

Mufasa said, "Alright Clifford, which rides would you like to conduct."

Clifford said, "Hmm, maybe I can try the bumper cars."

Mufasa said, "Perfect choice."

So Clifford went to the bumper cars.

Clifford said, "Okay, so what do I do?"

Mufasa said, "First you have to let twenty peoples enter the cars."

Clifford said, "Okay."

So Clifford let twenty peoples in the cars.

Clifford said, "Now what."

Mufasa said, "Now you have to press that lever to make the cars move."

Clifford said, "Got it."

So Clifford pull the lever and the cars began moving.

Clifford said, "Wow, cool."

Mufasa said, "Now you just have to wait a couple minute to wait until it over."

Clifford said, "What? I have to wait. This is boring. I want a job that is fun, not boring and dull."

Mufasa said, "Clifford, not all jobs can be fun. Jobs are responsibility."

Clifford said, "Yes, I know..."

Mufasa said, "How about I find you another job?"

Clifford said, "Sure."

So Mufasa took Clifford to another place to work. Meanwhile, Simba took Tramp to the mall.

Tramp said, "Where are we?"

Simba said, "We're at the mall. This is where I'll teach you on how to bring Lady back."

Tramp said, "How?"

Simba said, "Because I am going to fix you."

Tramp said, "And how are you gonna fix me?"

Simba said, "First, you need to get buff."

Tramp said, "I think I am already..."

Simba said, "But you're not buff enough. You see, your legs should need some workout."

Tramp said, "Why?"

Simba said, "Because they're too scrawny."

Tramp said, "Hmm, I guess so."

Simba said, "Come on. Let get to the treadmill."

Tramp said, "Okay."

So Simba took Tramp to the treadmill to exercise. Meanwhile, Annette, Collette, Danielle, Daffodil, Tifu, and Zuri are at the mall.

Danielle said, "What are we doing here?"

Annette said, "We're gonna help you buy some babies stuff."

Danielle said, "Thanks."

Daffodil said, "You know Danielle, the best thing about having a baby is that you get to play with them all the time."

Danielle said, "That's true..."

Tifu said, "And you get to name it."

Danielle said, "I know..."

Zuri said, "Have you decided it yet?"

Danielle said, "Well not yet. I'm still thinking of a good name though."

Collette said, "Well then, let go shop some baby stuff."

Danielle said, "Great!"

So the girls went to buy baby stuff. Meanwhile, Mufasa took Clifford to the Team Rocket Headquarter.

Clifford said, "What is this?"

Mufasa said, "This is the place where you'll learn to be a Team Rocket member."

Clifford said, "Huh?"

Mufasa said, "Yep. You'll be capturing Pokemon and experiencing them."

Clifford said, "Cool!"

So they went inside the labs and sees many peoples experiencing Pokemon.

Clifford said, "Interesting..."

Mufasa said, "Alright Clifford. I want you to digest a Caterpie."

Clifford said, "What?"

Mufasa said, "You gotta digest it to do some experiment."

Clifford said, "Ah, do I have to?"

Mufasa said, "Yep, now do it."

Clifford said, "Okay."

So Clifford started digesting the Caterpie. Soon, he was finished. Then he ate it.

Clifford said, "Tasty..."

Mufasa said, "It not poison right."

Clifford said, "Nope, but it does have a few percentage of electrocution after the battle."

Mufasa said, "Great."

Clifford said, "But I'm not sure if I want this job. It a little gross. Not trying to be like Zuri or Tifu."

Mufasa said, "It okay Clifford. We shall look for another job."

Clifford said, "Great."

So Mufasa and Clifford set out to search for another career for Clifford. Meanwhile, Tramp was almost getting buffer by the minute.

Tramp said, "Wow!"

Simba said, "Good job Tramp. You are now a hundred percent buff."

Tramp said, "I guess I am."

Simba said, "Now let test this. I want you to carry me as high as you can like how Rafiki did it when I was a cub."

Tramp said, "Uh, okay."

So Tramp quickly carried Simba as high as he can.

Simba said, "Good job Tramp, you're so strong."

Tramp said, "Thanks."

After that, Tramp place Simba down.

Tramp said, "Okay Simba, what's next?"

Simba said, "Now you have to take baths."

Tramp said, "No problem."

Simba said, "But we don't have a shower so let take you to Emily Elizabeth's apartment."

Tramp said, "Okay."

So Simba and Tramp went to Emily Elizabeth apartment. Simba knocked on the door.

Simba said, "Emily Elizabeth, are you home?"

Soon, Emily Elizabeth came out and said, "Hey Simba, Tramp. What up?"

Simba said, "We're here to ask you if you can give Tramp a bath."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Of course!"

So Emily Elizabeth took Tramp to the bathtub.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Alright Tramp, are you ready?"

Tramp said, "Yep."

Simba said, "Now remember Emily Elizabeth, make sure Tramp is clean, furless, and spotless."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Got it."

Tramp said, "Hold on, I don't wanna end up like your furless son."

Simba said, "Do you want Lady back or not?"

Tramp said, "Yes."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Then let me take care of this."

Tramp said, "Okay."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Great."

So Emily Elizabeth turned on the water and started getting Tramp wet.

Simba said, "How does it feel?"

Tramp said, "Great. It warm."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Alright. Simba, hand me the shampoo."

Simba said, "Sure."

Simba gave Emily Elizabeth the shampoo.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Thanks."

So Emily Elizabeth pour the shampoo on Tramp back and started scrubbing it."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Still enjoying this?"

Tramp said, "Yeah. I still don't get why Nala hate this."

Emily Elizabeth said, "I don't either."

Simba said, "Well Tramp, not so long ago. Me, Nala, and Kion went to the past and saw Nala taking a bath from her mother. She didn't even like it."

Tramp said, "She didn't?"

Simba said, "Nope. Which is also the reason why she almost destroyed the Prideland."

Tramp said, "She did?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "Yep. So that's why Me, Kiara, and Daffodil had to fix this."

Tramp said, "Wow."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Alright, time to rinse."

Emily Elizabeth rinsed Tramp back.

Tramp said, "Mmm..."

Emily Elizabeth said, Feel good Tramp."

Tramp said, "Yep."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Now let scrub your belly."

So Emily Elizabeth pour shampoo on Tramp's belly and started scrubbing it.

Tramp said, "Mmm..."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Does it tickle?"

Tramp said, "Yeah."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Alright, let wash those paws."

So Emily Elizabeth started washing Tramp paws.

Tramp said, "Nice..."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Ma p, for how long have you been in the junkyard?"

Tramp said, "Well, half of my puppyhood I was with Simba. After he grew and went back to Pride Rock, I decided to go to England Town and that is when I met Buster and became a Junkyard dog."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Wow..."

Simba said, "And we both share Hakuna Matata with Timon and Pumbaa as well."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Cool!"

Tramp said, "So Emily Elizabeth, how did you get Nala in the bath anyway?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "We all had to team up and wash every single fur in her body to clean off all the dirts."

Tramp said, "Wow..."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Okay Tramp, now let brush those teeth."

Emily Elizabeth grabbed a toothbrush and started brushing Tramp teeth.

Emily Elizabeth said, "How is it?"

Tramp said, "Great."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Now, let cut those fur of yours."

Tramp said, "What? How much?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "All of it. Lady likes it better if you look furless."

Tramp said, "When did she say that?"

Simba said, "After she saw my son furless."

Tramp said, "Oh."

So Emily Elizabeth cute all of Tramp fur off.

Emily Elizabeth said, "How do you like it?"

Tramp said, "I feel naked."

Simba said, "I figured. That's a big pile of hair there..."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Now let clean your ears."

Emily Elizabeth started cleaning Tramp ears

Tramp said, "How long is this going to go?"

Simba said, "We have to get you clean Tramp."

Tramp said, "Okay."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Now, let clean that tail of yours."

So Emily Elizabeth wash Tramp tail. After that, she rinses him off and dry him up with the towel.

Emily Elizabeth said, "There, all done."

Tramp said, "Wow, I looked just like Kion."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Well, not completely like him."

Tramp said, "True."

Simba said, "Great, now let go to the next step on bringing Lady back."

Tramp said, "Right."

So Simba and Tramp left to continued on how to bring Lady back. Meanwhile, Danielle and the others had just came out of the stores with a bunch of babies stuff.

Danielle said, "We sure got lots of stuff!"

Daffodil said, "Yep, that should cover a couple years for the baby."

Zuri said, "So Danielle, have you decided what to name the baby?"

Danielle said, "Not yet."

Tifu said, "But you gotta name it. It not a baby without a name."

Danielle said, "True..."

Daffodil said, "Let see, how about we call it Flart?"

Danielle said, "I can't give it that name."

Annette said, "Why not?"

Danielle said, "Because if it goes to school and the kids start teasing it they'll call it fart."

Annette said, "Oh..."

Collette said, "How about Pinky?"

Danielle said, "No, not that."

Daffodil said, "Why not?"

Danielle said, "They'll called it Stinky."

Annette said, "How about Flurry?"

Danielle said, "Flirty."

Annette said, "Pork."

Danielle said, "Dork."

Zuri said, said, "How about Clifford Jr.?"

Danielle said, "That might work."

Daffodil said, "Great, now let get back home so we can get things ready."

Danielle said, "Okay."

So the girls went home. Meanwhile, Mufasa took Clifford to the Nuclear Plant.

Clifford said, "What's this?"

Mufasa said, "This is the Nuclear Power Plant where it controls all electricity."

Clifford said, "Really?"

Mufasa said, "Yep and I will help you apply for that job."

Clifford said, "You sure."

Mufasa said, "Yep. Come on."

So Mufasa took Clifford to the safety inspection room.

Clifford said, "What is this?"

Mufasa said, "This is where you'll control and keep safe of every electricity in the world. Making sure powers are still good and not overusing it and reducing electricity as well."

Clifford said, "Wow..."

Mufasa said, "I think you might do just fine here."

Clifford said, "You think."

Mufasa said, "Yep. It shouldn't be that hard. Also, donuts are here everyday."

Clifford said, "Cool!"

Mufasa said, "Well then, your first day of the job will happen next week. I hope you enjoy it."

Clifford said, "Thanks Mufasa."

Mufasa said, "You're welcome. Now, another thing about being a father is clothing."

Clifford said, "What?"

Mufasa said, "You need to be able to wear clothes."

Clifford said, "Why?"

Mufasa said, "Well, it more better and when you start working you'll get a better look. Also, my son and Tramp are gonna be at the clothes store right about now."

Clifford said, "How come?"

Mufasa said, "Oh you'll see. Come on."

So Mufasa and Clifford went to the clothes store. Soon, they saw Simba and Tramp.

Mufasa said, "Hey you two."

Clifford said, "Hey Simba."

Simba said, "Clifford, dad. What are you doing here?"

Mufasa said, "I'm just helping Clifford to become a better father."

Clifford said, "I finally got a job so now I have to find some clothing."

Tramp said, "Aw, that's good."

Clifford said, "Hey Tramp, you looked different."

Tramp said, Yeah, I know."

Clifford said, "Let me guess, Emily Elizabeth shaved you."

Tramp said, "Yep."

Mufasa said, "And why?"

Tramp said, "Well, Lady and I got a divorce so Simba is helping me get her back by looking good and fixing my mistake."

Clifford said, "Interesting..."

Mufasa said, "Well anyway, I need to find a perfect suit for Clifford."

Simba said, "And I need to find a tuxedo for Tramp."

Mufasa said, "We'll look together, I suppose."

Clifford said, "Oh great."

Tramp said, "Here we go."

So Simba and Mufasa went to find a suit for Clifford and Tramp. Soon, they found it.

Simba said, "Okay."

Mufasa said, "Try this on you two."

Clifford and Tramp tried on the suit.

Mufasa said, "How are they?"

Clifford said, "I love it."

Tramp said, "Yeah. Lady would love to see me in this."

Simba said, "Glad to hear it."

Mufasa said, "Well Clifford, I gotta go now. I hope you have a great time being a father."

Clifford said, "I will too Mufasa and thank."

So Mufasa left.

Simba said, "Hey Clifford, while you're here wanna help me get Lady back for Tramp."

Clifford said, Sure!"

Tramp said, "So now what?"

Simba said, "Okay Tramp. Now the next thing you must do is buy flowers."

Tramp said, "Got it."

Clifford said, "And not just any flowers. Roses. Girls love roses."

Tramp said, "Right."

Clifford said, "And I know just where to get some."'

So Clifford went to find some roses. Soon, he found some and he bought it and gave it to Tramp.

Tramp said, "Ah, thanks. Lady will love them."

Simba said, "Now, the next thing you have to do is very risky. Are you up to it?"

Tramp said, "I guess."

Simba said, "The next thing you must do is destroy your other lovers."

Tramp said, "What?"

Simba said, "Yep, you must destroy all your other girlfriends so you don't go back to flirting with them again."

Tramp said, "Oh come on."

Simba said, "It the only way. Now I know you had a bath and I don't want your paws getting bloody."

Clifford said, "Can I do it Simba?"

Simba said, "No Clifford. I am going to ask Zira to do it."

Tramp said, "But what does that have to do with me?"

Simba said, "You're going to lure them into a trap. After that Zira will come and kill them."

Tramp said, "Why?"

Simba said, "Well, you don't want Lady seeing those other girls of yours right."

Tramp said, "No."

Simba said, "Great, now bring the girls to the Outland and Clifford and I will take things from here."

Tramp said, "All right..."

So they split up. Tramp went to find his girlfriends. Soon, he saw them at the front porch.

Tramp said, "Hey, there."

Lulu said, "Ah, hey Tramp. Back so soon I see."

Tramp said, "Yep and I have a surprise for you all."

Rosita said, "You do?"

Tramp said, "Yep. It uh at the Outland."

Trixie said, "Okay."

Tramp said, "Great, let go."

SoTramp took the girls to the Outland. Meanwhile, Simba and Clifford are looking for Zira. Soon, they found her.

Simba said, "Hey Zira."

Zira said, "Ah, hello Simba. Hehehehehehehehehee! What brings you in the Outland?

Clifford said, "We need you, for once."

Zira said, "Ah, what do you want me to do? The only thing I wanna do is kill you."

Simba said, "No, I don't want you killing me, but the one I want you to kill is Tramp's girlfriends."

Zira said, "Interesting..."

Clifford said, "So will you do it?"

Zira said, "Fine, but only if I feed it to my children after this."

Simba said, "Deal."

Clifford said, "And one more thing Zira. Can you set a trap for Tramp's girlfriends to be in the cage."

Zira said, "Of course."

Simba said, "Great."

So the three went to set a trap. Meanwhile, Tramp and the girls have finally made it to the Outland.

Tramp said, "Here we are."

Trixie said, "Wow Tramp, this uh place is good."

Rosita said, "Yeah, mostly dirty."

Tramp said, "Yeah..."

Fifi said, "But I don't see any surprise yet Tramp. Are you sure it here?"

Tramp said, "Oh it here alright. Now, I want you girls to stay right here."

Lulu said, "Why?"

Tramp said, "Because the surprise is just on the other side of that hill and I don't want you getting dirty there."

Trixie said, "Oh, okay."

So Tramp left. Soon, he went behind the rock to where Simba, Clifford, and Zira are at. Soon, Simba pull the lever and the girls got trapped in the cage.

Fifi said, "Yikes."

Rosita said, "What's going on?"

Tramp said, "Muhahahahahahahahaa! Yes, now you are trapped forever."

Trixie said, "What?"

Tramp said, "Yep, you're doomed. I trick you all into coming here so you can meet your end."

Lulu said, "Why?"

Tramp said, "Because I only love Lady, not you."

Lulu said, "Well how are you gonna destroy us? You're too weak to do it."

Zira said, "Oh he's not doing it. I am."

Rosita said, "And you are?"

Zira said, "My name is Zira and I will be destroying you."

Fifi said, "But why?"

Zira said, "Why do you think my beloved Scar killed Mufasa?"

Lulu said, "That doesn't mean anything."

Zira said, "Whatever. Say goodbye dogs."

With that Zira started killing Trixie, Lulu, Rosita, and Fifi. Soon, they were dead.

Zira said, "Ha ha!"

Tramp said, "Great. Thank Zira."

Zira said, "You're welcome."

So Zira took the skins home to her children.

Simba said, "Okay Tramp, you're almost done."

Clifford said, "Yep. Now the only thing you have to do is give the roses to Lady and then she'll want you back."

Tramp said, "Okay."

So they all rushed to Jim Dear's house. As they got there, Tramp was feeling a little nervous.

Tramp said, "I don't know if this will work."

Simba said, "Remember Tramp, Hakuna Matata."

Tramp said, "Okay."

So Tramp rang the door bell and Lady came out. As she saw Tramp, she was surprised and said, "Tramp, what happened to you?"

Tramp said, "Um, I got a little exersise and decided to get buff. Then I went to wear clothes and went to give you this flower."

Lady said, "Oh Tramp, you are so thoughtful."

Tramp said, "Yeah I guess I am. Listen Lady, I shouldn't have invited those other dogs in the house. I hope you'll forgive me."

Lady said, "Oh I would never stay mad at you dear."

And with that, Lady and Tramp hugged.

Clifford and Simba said, "Aww..."

Soon, Clifford picked up his phone and check his message. He gasped and said, "Simba, I got a message from Daffodil. It said that Danielle is having a baby right now."

Simba said, "What?"

Clifford said, "She's having a baby. I gotta go."

Tramp said, "Thank for everything Clifford. You too Simba."

Simba said, "You're welcome."

Clifford said, "Glad to help."

So Simba and Clifford went back home. As Clifford got to his house. He saw Kiara by the door.

Clifford said, "Hey Kiara."

Kiara said, "Hey Clifford. You can't go in yet."

Clifford said, "Why not?"

Kiara said, "Because they're still trying to get the baby out."

Clifford said, "How long has she been in there like this?"

Kiara said, "About five minute."

Clifford said, "Okay."

Soon, Daffodil came out and said, "Clifford, Kiara, come in. It a miracle."

They all went in and saw the new baby puppy on Danielle's paws.

Clifford said, "Aww..."

Danielle said, "Clifford, meet your new son. Clifford Jr."

Clifford said, "Oh, I love him already..."

Daffodil said, "Congratulation Clifford."

Clifford said, "Thank Daffodil."

And they all live happily.

The End.


End file.
